A Weasley's Life
by Becca103
Summary: Follow the life of the best friends of Harry Potter who fell in love. Starts in Deathly hallows part to movie and continues from there.


Chapter one

 **There is something I need to tell you**

All she could hear were the hisses of Voldemort's snake ringing in her ears as she and Ron raced hand and hand down the steps of their old school which was now in ruins.

"Hermione?" he said with a slightly high pitch in his voice has he gripped her hand tighter.

"Yes?" she answers almost losing her footing.

"There's somethin I need to tell you" Her heart raced even more now as they ran for their lives. She new what he was about to confess to her. Those three little words she so longed to hear for years now. He was going to tell her he loved her. She was on cloud nine until reality set back in within seconds this was not the time for her to hear those words. She wanted those specific words to be said when there was no danger, no bloody dark lord, and they lived through this horrible day. So, she shook herself from her momentary fog and replied breathlessly.

"I don't want you to say… anything that you wouldn't say if we weren't about to be killed by a giant snake. It'll just ruin it." They kept running throwing hexes and spells over there shoulders as to deter the snake.

"Stupefy!" Ron said loudly as he pointed his wand over Hermione's shoulder. She held on to him as she looked back at the serpent almost in disbelief that anything they threw at it did nothing. At one-point Ron lost his footing and falls on to a pile of what use to be a wall bring Hermione with him. This was it, this was how they were going to die she thought. The snake was upon them fangs bared, jaw ready to devour them. She clutched Ron closer if they were going to die she was going to die holding on to him forever. He held on to her tightly as well waiting for there time to come, but it never did. The air was quit as if all the sounds of explosions, screams and yells had stopped all at once. Still holding on to each other they looked up to find a bloodied Neville with the sward of Gryffindor but no snake only a small cloud of black dust was left. They got up and looked around still clinging to one another. They watched on to see Harry destroy Voldemort not to soon afterward. It was done, they won the war, and most importantly they were alive.

"It's over" Ron said in to Hermione's hair. "It is" she said as relief washed over her she felt Ron kiss the top of her head.

All that survived the battle went back inside the great hall to finally let it all sink in. The dead were moved from the great hall to the hospital wing for families to collect and bury for the following day the Weasley family being amongst those in need to bury a loved one. Hermione watched on from the entrance of the hospital wing not wanting to intrude on Ron and his family's moment as the redheaded clan said their goodbyes to Fred properly this time. This brought tears to her eyes… Fred was gone, Ron had lost one of his brothers, and another lost his other half. She wanted to comfort them, wrap them all up in her arms and tell them they would get through this, and that Fred wouldn't want them to be sad but happy that they had won. But she couldn't move that is until her brown eyes met blue. His own tears still running down his cheeks he went to her. Once he reached her he took her into his arms tightly and breathed her in as if she was the air to his lungs and said.

"I love you" he said without hesitation.

Hermione's head snapped back to look up at him "Ron?"

"No, we're not in danger anymore I get to say what I was going to say before that bloody snake interrupted me! before this bloody war! Before the bloody Yule Ball! before I turned into a git and left you and Harry behind … I love you Hermione always have and always will … do you hear me!" gripping her tight and looking her straight in her eyes.

"I love you too" she whispered.

"Say it again" he demanded.

"I love you too Ron" She said again this time a little louder.

He took her face in his hands and placed small kisses all over her face ending with a much longer, deeper kiss to her lips. When they finally broke away Ron noticed Hermione wince in pain.

"Mione are you ok?"

"Just sore and tired we have had a very long, long 24 hours."

"indeed … right then let's get you out of those clothes then huh?"

"Wha... what?"

"OH! … no, I meant … Bloody hell! I meant … Changed for bed to sleep you know to rest after everything that's happened. We really haven't slept … well… since starting the hunt."

"Oh … right … right yes that would be lovely"

Ron checked on his family one last time before taking Hermione's hand and leading her out of the hospital wing. There would be time for celebrating and grieving later right now he needed to take care of Hermione Ron thought. They climbed the steps avoiding the parts the were missing and stopped in front of the portrait of the fat lady which to their amazement was untouched. She looked upon them and smiled softly allowing them in to the Gryffindor common room. Ron noticed again Hermione wince in pain. With that he picked her up bridal style much to her protest and placed her on the couch that they since day one always sat on.

"Where?" is all he asked.

She looked up at him with a crinkle in her brow "where what?"

"Where are you hurt Mione?" he asked again.

"I am fine Ronald, just sore I promise I am all… OW... right. "

"Where?"

She sighs "my whole body hurts ok…"

"Any open cuts?"

"Not that I am aware of."

"Hermione … would it be ok if I check? … just to make sure."

She hesitated before answering "No … I don't mind."

She slowly started to take of her jean jacket which became more of a struggle then she thought. Ron stepped in to help her out of her pink jumper next. The only thing left now on her shoulders was her white t shirt. Ron let go of a breath he had been holding when he started helping undress. He looked her over once, twice, three time finding no new cuts or bruises. Until he realized he might have to look under her shirt.

"Umm … Mione… I need for you to ummm…. I … bloody hell… I need you to take your shirt off" he said making his ears turn scarlet. Hermione cheeks went red as well, but she understood what he was asking of her to do.

"Umm… Yes, but you may have to help me take my top off … If you don't mind?" she said sheepishly.

With a nod of his head Ron helped her out of her shirt. Then everything went silent again with the pair holding their breaths not wanting to say anything for fear it would embarrass the other. Ron's mind was swimming she wasn't wearing anything now but here bra and jeans, and she was allowing him to look at her in such a state of undress. He closed his eyes again and opened them just to make sure this was real and not one of his dreams. She looked so small in this moment, and so soft which only made it harder for Ron to remember why she had her shirt off in the first place. When his brain kicked back in he found what he was looking for. Three nice size gashes on her mid back along with a nice size bruise that wrapped around the front of her. He followed it around to where is ended just under her right breast.

Breaking the silence, he spoke "Hermione …. Where… where did you get that from?"

She looked up at him and then down at her self and she knew just where she had gotten the bruise. "When we were at Malfoy Manner" she whispered not wanting to remember anymore.

"She did this to you?" not wanting to say the witches name that hurt his love.

"Amongst other things but its ok … really"

"No… No, it's not Hermione! WHAT ELSE DID THAT BITCH DO TO YOU!" he roared.

He remembered seeing Bellatrix leering over Hermione's still body and then when she had the bloody knife at her neck once he and Harry escaped the cellar room. He remembers bring Hermione to Fleur once they buried Dobby and she had passed out in his arms. His sister in law refused Ron to see her only stating to him she was being taken care of and that she needed rest. Hermione shoulders shrunk down and she looked even smaller now.

"Ron … please?" she pleaded.

"Please Hermione Fleur said you were ok when we left shell cottage"

"I told her not to say anything to you or Harry I needed to focus… I needed the both of you to focus on the mission at hand"

He looked at her and thought to himself _"my brave little lioness"_ but what came out of his mouth was different.

"Hermione … I… you shouldn't have done that!" his anger getting the best of him. Especially when he caught sight of a certain word carved on the underside of her forearm.

"What is this!?" He tried to curb his rage.

Not wanting to look him in the eye she said "It's nothing" wrenching her arm out of his hands.

"Hermione… please…" He begged.

She took a deep breath and told the horrifying story "She … she was asking me about the sword and I couldn't tell her or she didn't believe me… she just kept screaming in my face that she didn't believe a word I was saying … then she took her knife and carved this in to my arm… after that it was the … the …" she couldn't finish her sentence her tears were running down her face making Ron's anger subsided at the sight. He picked her up as if she were a small child and placed her on his lap, her head tucked under his chin he started to rock her back and forth shhing her while telling her he was sorry. She had finally calmed down when he heard her say something but he could make out what it was.

"what was that Mione?"

"Cruciatus curse" she said with a shutter and continued " she used the Cruciatus curse… If you and Harry hadn't escaped and stopped her before she could do anything else I wouldn't be here… she would have used the other curse on me … The Avada…"

"Don't say it" he said.

"I heard you … I heard you calling my name Ron… that's what kept me awake when she was torturing me" she sniffed letting lose more tears. Rod let his own tears lose at her words.

"Hermione… merlin I was so scared when they separated us I couldn't breath and when I heard your screams I… I just couldn't let that bitch hurt you … I needed to get to you… If it wasn't for Harry and that broken piece of merroir Dobby would not have come to get us all out… and you … you" He held her closer to him and continued "You would be dead, and I would not… can live without you Mione" She looked up at him and gave him a small smile and kissed him. It went from gentle to passionate within seconds. Ron let his hands wonder down her backside and she jumped at his touch.

"Hemione I am sorry … Did I hurt you? … Bloody Hell! I forgot about your back for a second…I…I need to get the dittany out of your bag" _"where is that bloody beaded thing anyway"_ he said to himself as he picked her up once more and placed her back on the couch as he searched for her bag. "Ah! here it is … Ok ummm… I am going to apply this to your back first ok it may sting... a little" taking the small bottle in his hand and using the dropper tip he put small amounts of the dittany on his fingers and tapped it ever so gently to Hermione's skin. She let out small winces here and there until she felt relief.

"There shouldn't leave a scar … now let me see your arm please"

Knowing what he was about to do she stopped him "It … it won't work Ron… Fleur tried it already… its permanently there"

He started at her for a moment then said "Well then … I will do this" He bowed his head down kissing her arm softly. "This is not what you are Mione… do you hear me... not one second do I want you to think that… you are more than that your blood is pure so pure Mione as is your heart"

"Oh Ron…" she brought his lips up to hers and kissed him again. "I love you" she whispered into his lips. Making him smile big. "I love you too… come now let me finish putting the dittany on you and I will help you get cleaned up sound like a deal?"

"It's only a deal if I get to do the same Mr. Weasley… Shirt off" she commanded

He chuckled at her boldness "very well Ms. Granger" and complied

She looked him over just as he had done with her and found a lot of cuts, gashes and bruises on his back.

"Ronald!" she said.

"Wha?" he looked over his shoulder. "When we fell on to the rubble did you take most of the fall?" She saw his ears turn red again and he answered. " I didn't want you hurt so when we fell backwards I made sure I was the one who got hurt not you… didn't do a good job though you still did".

"Ron … that was … that was very sweet but don't do that ever again I don't like you hurt either" she went back to tending to his back, but continued " Its bad enough I was the one who caused you to get hurt the last time and I never want to see you like that again".

"Hang on when did you hurt me?" he said his memory failing him.

"When you got splinched if it wasn't for me you wouldn't have this". He looked down at his arm and then back up at her. She wasn't expecting for him to laugh. "Hermione you didn't do this … If it wasn't for your quick thinking we never would have escaped the ministry…. bloody hell we would have been arrested or worse tortured until we probably were dead".

"But... mmm" she was cut off by Ron's lips for a brief kiss then he rested his forehead on hers. "Bloody hell women this was not your fault and I don't want you to think like that ever again."

She shook her head and chuckled "Fine".

"Good… Now lets get you cleaned up shall we?" he said. "Do you want your shirt back on I am done with your wounds by the way"

"Thank you and Nope"


End file.
